


Blonde Devils Fanart

by suarhnir



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: Rufus is an overprotective brother, but kind enough to give just a warning shot





	Blonde Devils Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metamorcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blond Devils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280086) by [metamorcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy). 



[](http://imgbox.com/e9VHU2bx)


End file.
